Sanji in a Genderbent World
by WhimsicalAnimeFan
Summary: So basically, our favorite swirly browed chef finds himself in another universe in which everyone is genderbent. How will Sanji react to his dear Nami-Swan being a man, or that stupid moss-head being a woman? Will he ever get back home? How would the genderbent stawhats react to him? I'm rating it T just to be on the safe side.
1. 1: Into a different world

Sanji was the chef for the strawhat pirates. Every day he would create lovely, delectable meals for the crew, especially the women on the crew.

It was one normal day for the pirates. They had settled on an island in the Grand-Line. Sanji was one of the men sent out to find food. Fruits and other foods covered the island, a chef's paradise.

Nobody noticed the strangeness of the island.

As he gathered nourishment for the crew, Sanji grew drowsier and drowsier, slowly passing out in the woods.

Every other crewmember met again on the Sunny, except for the swirly-browed chef. He remained asleep.

But when he woke up, something wasn't right.

He woke up staring at a girl. She had big, curious eyes and short, raven black hair. What really wasn't right wasn't the fact that a pretty girl was staring at him. This pretty girl, with a red buttoned vest and a strawhat and a scar under her eye. This girl looked like his…captain.

"Hey I'm Luffyko!" she said, smiling, "You seem cool! Join my crew!"

* * *

AN: Hello there. I suppose this could be a slightly late birthday present for Sanji...

I had this idea and didn't think anyone had done it before. What do you all think? I'll probably continue it if I find the time...

Leave thoughts in the comments. Other chapters will probably be longer than this


	2. 2: That almost familiar swordsman

I don't own One Piece, and I apologize for these very short chapters :)

* * *

"Hey! Zora! Look who fell from the sky!" Luffyko shouted to someone relaxing against the edge of the ship.

"Hmm?" a feminine voice inquired as the person leaning against the railing sat up, guarding the three swords that leaned next to her. She was a clearly athletic woman, both tall and muscular, clad in a white tank-top that tightly hugged her curves and muscles, and lose, green, baggy pants. From what Sanji could see, she had moss-colored green hair, just longer than shoulder length, tied up in a lose pony tail.

The woman, despite being beautiful, reminded Sanji way too much of a stupid shitty swordsman. The swords, hair, and even a deep forest green colored bandanna around her muscular arm. It was almost like she _was_ the stupid swordsman. But she couldn't be. She was a lady, not some barbarian like that stupid shitty swordsman.

There was also the question of the raven haired girl. She was way too much like Luffy. Her name was even Luffyko! She wore a really tight fitting red vest, especially tight around her cleavage. Her shorts also reminded him of Luffy's, except far shorter. Sitting upon Luffyko's head was the same straw hat that Sanji had seen many times before on his captain's head.

_What the hell is going on here! _Sanji thought to himself, unable to speak at the bizarre situation.

"Who is _he_," the green-haired girl asked Luffyko as she glared at Sanji.

"Dunno!" Luffyko beamed, "He seemed to just fall from the sky! And he seems cool! He should join our crew!"

"He reminds me too much of that stupid swirly brow cook!"

"Aw, come on Zora! I'll bet he's fun!"

Zora shrugged, and then turned to glare at Sanji with complete distrust before climbing up to the crow's nest.

"She's probably training some more," Luffyko smiled. She had one of the most beautiful smiles, so Sanji had to use all his strength not to flirt with her. She was truly beautiful, but at the same time, he _needed_ to know what was going on.

"SANKO!" Luffyko shouted out of nowhere, halting the conversation, "I'M HUNGRY! FOOD!"

"You just ate!" A high pitched, feminine voice shouted from the kitchen, "I'm making dinner! Hold on a minute!"

"I'll feed the beautiful Luffyko if she's hungry," Sanji said going into flirtation overload, unable to control his desire to serve the young lady any longer.

Luffyko smiled at the attention, not from the flirting of the blonde man, but because of the promise of food. Her mouth began to water as she imagined the taste of salad dressed in something delicious and sprinkled in a meat of some sort.

There were so many beautiful women on the ship for Sanji's eyes to feast upon. And feast upon their beauty he did. He was almost half way to the kitchen when he actually noticed something else completely strange.

He was on the familiar decks of the Thousand Sunny.

Quickly he turned around, and saw Luffyko sitting on his captain's usual spot: the smiling head of the lion. Overhead, he heard the rhythmic sound of several ton weights falling against the ground in the crow's nest, much like during the training of his moss-headed rival. An explosion sounded from far off, in the direction of where Franky's workshop would be.

As he made his way to the kitchen, his head spun. What could possibly be happening? If he had to guess, he would say he was dreaming of a world in which he was surrounded by pretty women instead of those barbarians in the crew. That was the only logical idea he could think of. If he was dreaming though, he didn't want to wake up. He wanted to live forever surrounded by all those beautiful women on the ship.

As he was about to enter the kitchen, the door opened and he ran right into a woman carrying a load of food. Dishes clattered and he landed on the floor with a thud.

Right on top of that woman, his face right on her chest.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU PERV!" the woman asked in a very defensive tone.

Sanji felt dazed. All he could really process was the fact that someone's boobs were pressed against his face. Using all his willpower, he forced blood not to trickle out of his nose. He looked up towards her face to apologize, but instead just gasped at what he saw.

A blonde girl with very swirly eyebrows.

* * *

AN: I hope you're all enjoying this. I'll try to update quickly, but I've been very busy recently. Please review and give me feedback. I like making my stuff better. :)

Have a nice day everyone :D


	3. 3: Who the hell are you?

"Get off me you perv!" the woman said, shoving Sanji away, "Geez! Now I've spilt all the dishes."

Luffyko turned, "Sanko! Did you make food?"

"I did, but _he _made me drop it."

"Why'd you do that?" Luffyko pouted.

"I'm sorry, dear lady," Sanji said, returning to his gentlemanly self.

"Just clean up the mess you've made," Sanko sighed.

"Anything for you!" Sanji said, again becoming a love tornado.

The blonde girl, the one named Sanko, who had swirly eyebrows was about to stand when Sanji appeared at her side once more and extended his arm to help her up. She was very pretty, with blonde curly hair elegantly done up, likely to keep it out of her face when she was cooking. Her left eye was covered by some bangs and she wore faint, pink lipstick. A suit skirt covered halfway to her knees, placed over fishnet tights. She wore a short sleeve, blue collared shirt, with a slightly stained apron overtop. She was truly very beautiful.

Meanwhile, Luffyko was eating the contents of the meal straight of the dirty floor of the pirate ship with no regard for sanitation.

"This is delicious," Luffyko said with her mouth stuffed with food, "You should make some more!"

Sanko sighed, but Sanji saw the perfect opportunity to make some beautiful women very happy.

"I'm sorry my lady," Sanji said, "It is my fault your delicious food was spilt. Please allow me to make it up for you by making some more!"

Sanko grimaced, "I don't want some strange man in my kitchen. Don't worry about it. Who are you anyway?"

"He's going to join our crew! His name is-" Luffyko suddenly cut off, "What's your name anyway?"

"You didn't even ask for his name you idiot?!" Sanko asked, "Don't just invite strange people to join our crew! You probably don't even know where he's from! Or anything about him!"

"I'm sorry my dears!" Sanji said, "I'll tell you anything you want to know!"

"This guy really annoys me!" Someone shouted from about. Zora was climbing down from the crow's nest, "Almost more than dart-brow over there!"

"Knock it off stupid mosshead!" Sanko shouted back, "You're just some class-less tom-boy! You wouldn't even know how to act like a lady if you wanted to!"

"You were talking about that strange man over there," Zora frowned pointing at Sanji. "Hey! You there! You're going to have to explain some things!"

"I'd explain anything for such lovely ladies!" Sanji sang as hearts popped out of his eyes.

"Name. Sea of origin. Affiliations!"

"My name is Sanji," he started as he danced around the three women on deck, "I was born in the North Blue, but grew up in the East blue! At a restaurant! Since I was little! I'll cook anything you ladies want!"

"We're not interested," Zora said, interrupting him before Luffyko could take up the offer.

"Any past or current affiliations?" Sanko asked, cautious of the man.

"I used to work on a passenger ship before working for Zeff at the Baratie!" Sanji began, blindly doing anything those ladies wanted him to. Sanko gasped a little at the answer, but Sanji continued, "Then a little while back I became chef for the Strawhat pirates!"

There was no verbal respondce, but Zora drew one of her swords, Luffyko looked completely confused and Sanko looked like she wanted to kick him.

"What are you ladies so worked up about?" Sanji asked, slightly confused, but as usual in a loving way.

"There's no way you're the cook for the straw hat pirates," Zora said, almost ready to stab him.

"What?" Sanji asked. Of course he was! Why would those beauties think otherwise.

"You can't be their chef!" Sanko said, "Because I am!"

There was a soft chuckle from the shadow to the side as a male voice whispered, "This is interesting."

* * *

AN: Thank you for all your kind reviews! They make me really happy :)

I had trouble figuring out Sanji's genderbend. I feel as if she should be very lady-like, but I also feel that whatever Sanji went through in his past to make him treat women like princesses would make his genderbend distrustful towards men. It took a while, but I'm okay with the result

So who is the man in the shadows? How will Sanji convince everyone that he is the Straw hat's chef? Will Zora murder him? Stay tuned for the next exiting chapter!

As always, review! I like to hear feedback! :)


End file.
